Happy Birthday, Hayner
by YaoiLove101
Summary: It is coming up on Hayner's birthday! What will Seifer get him? Summary sucks, but please read anyway! Seifer x Hayner! Rated for language, although it's not that bad... just to be on the safe side!
1. Happy Birthday

KH – KH

One day, in Twilight Town, Seifer was walking around the shops (by himself, surprisingly). He spotted two of Hayner's friends, Pence and Olette, by one of the shops and they were talking about Hayner; so, Seifer walked over to see what all the fuss was about. "Hello lamers." He greeted with his usual smug smirk.

"What do you want, Seifer?" Pence growled.

"I overheard you two talking about getting something for chickenwuss, and I had to ask… what's the occasion?"

"It's Hayner's birthday tomorrow." Olette replied.

"…That's right, it is! I completely forgot!"

"Why do you care anyway?" Pence asked, suspicious. "What? Planning on pulling a prank on him, or something?"

"Pulling a prank? What do I look like to you? An elementary school kid? I haven't pulled a prank on someone since I was in fifth grade." Seifer said, matter–of–factly.

Pence just rolled his eyes and grabbed Olette's hand, "Come on. Let's just go. We can find Hayner's present somewhere else."

Seifer rolled his eyes and then looked through the window of the store that Pence and Olette had been looking through. I was a video game store, and in the window was a display for the new Assassin's Creed game. "Humph… I didn't know chickenwuss liked that game."

A couple minutes later, Seifer heard a familiar voice, "I can't believe you offered to get me chocolate as a birthday present!" Seifer looked to see Hayner walk by with Roxas, but remained hidden from their view.

"Well, you refused everything else I offered to get you!" Roxas cried, "Seriously, Hayner, you're the hardest mother fucker to shop for!" He then looked around again. "What about a video game?"

"I got enough of those."

"CD?"

"Does anyone even listen to CDs anymore?"

"Clothes?"

"What are you? My grandmother?"

Roxas sighed, "_This_ is what I'm talking about!"

Hayner rolled his eyes, "Maybe I'm not the problem. Maybe it's just you, and your bad tastes." He then looked in another shop window and he ran over, practically gluing his face to the glass. "This is what I want!"

Roxas looked, "A skateboard? Hayner, you have like ten of those at your house!"

"Not like this one!"

Roxas looked down at the price, and laughed, "Well, I ain't getting you _that_! So good luck!"

Hayner sighed, "Maybe you and Axel would have more munny if he didn't spend half his paycheck every week on hair products!"

"I know, but I don't complain, because the other half is spent on me!" Roxas said with a smirk.

"Lucky bastard…" Hayner mumbled under his breath, but Roxas still heard it.

"Maybe that's what I should get you!"

"What?"

"Seifer!" Roxas said, and Seifer's eyes widened.

"Roxas!" Hayner yelled, and his friend only laughed. He sighed. "You better not let Seifer hear you say something like that! If he ever found out about my crush on him, he'd beat me to a pulp."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say." He said and walked away.

Hayner just sighed before following Roxas.

Seifer waited until Roxas and Hayner were long out of sight before he came out of hiding. _'…Hayner has a crush on me? How long has he been crushing?'_ He asked himself. He then walked up to the window that Hayner and Roxas had been at, and looked at the skateboard. It was a black skateboard with blue and red flames going down the front of it. Seifer then got the most brilliant idea of his life, and he smirked as he headed into the store.

The next day, after school, Hayner was putting everything in his locker when a note fell out; so he picked it up and read it.

'_Meet me out back, behind the school. I got a surprise for you. –Seifer'_

Hayner was obviously suspicious and cautious, but he decided to see what kind of surprise it was. Although, he told himself that if Rai and Fuu were with Seifer, he was going to make a run for it; there was no way he was going to survive a three–on–one fight. When he got to the back of the school though, Seifer was standing there, alone.

Seifer saw Hayner walk towards him, and he smirked, "You made it. I was starting to think that you either didn't see my note, or you just ignored it."

Hayner sighed, "So where's this 'surprise'?"

"Right here." Seifer said as he lightly kicked a rectangular box towards Hayner, who then kneeled down and slowly opened it, as if something was going to suddenly pop out and give him a heart attack. When he finally got it open and unwrapped though, he saw the skateboard he had been looking at yesterday. "Happy birthday, chickenwuss."

Hayner just stared at him before he finally replied, "Uh… thanks. How did you know I wanted this skateboard?"

Seifer smirked again, "Let's just say a little birdie told me."

"…What's the catch?"

"What makes you think there's a catch?"

"Seifer, I've known you all my life, and I know you never do something nice like this unless you want something back."

"Fine. If you think there should be a catch, I'll give you a catch."

Hayner sighed, "What do you want?"

Seifer smirked yet again and walked closer to Hayner, putting his hands on top of his. He then leaned down and whispered in his ear, "How about you and I go on a date tonight, and we'll call it even?"

Hayner was frozen, shocked beyond belief. "Wha…?" Was all he managed to say.

Seifer chuckled, lowly, which sent chills up Hayner's spine (good ones). "I see I struck you speechless. Meet me in the sandlot at around seven." He whispered and gave Hayner a quick peck on the lips and left.

Hayner was still frozen, but inside he was jumping for joy!

KH – KH

Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed! Oh, and just so you know, I've never actually written a full blown Seifer x Hayner fanfic before. I've written a couple stories where the pairing was hinted, but never a whole story about them. So… please go easy?

I might add a second chapter to this, depending on how many nice reviews I get from it! So, if you think there should be a second chapter, let me know!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


	2. Date at the Movies

KH – KH

That night, around seven, Hayner went to the sandlot where Seifer had told him that they would meet. He saw said beanie wearing bully there with Rai and Fuu, and that made him a little nervous, but he forced himself to calm down and walked into the sandlot.

"Heh!" Rai chuckled, "Hey Seifer, look who's here, y'know?"

"Easy prey." Fuu added.

"I'm not here to start a fight." Hayner growled.

"Lay off him." Seifer said and he walked over to Hayner, "He's here to see me." He then looked at Hayner and smirked, "If I didn't know any better, lamer, I would think that you coming here ten minutes early is a sign that you just couldn't wait to see me."

Hayner didn't say anything, he just looked away.

Seifer chuckled, "I got to admit, you're pretty cute when you want to be." He then motioned for them to leave, "Come on, chickenwuss, let's go." He took Hayner's hand and they left the sandlot.

"…How can you not be shocked by this, y'know?" Rai asked Fuu.

Fuu just said calmly, "Always known."

Meanwhile, Seifer and Hayner were walking around the shops. They were still holding hands, but neither of them seemed to mind. There was a bit of an awkward silence between them until Hayner finally said something.

"So… where are we going?"

Seifer shrugged, "Wherever you want to go. It doesn't matter to me."

"We could go to the movies." Hayner said, "_Thor_ is playing right now, and I've wanted to see that movie for a long time."

"Alright then. Let's go see it."

When the two of them got to the movie theater, they looked to see when the next show was going to be, and it was ten minutes away. They got in line to buy a couple tickets and Hayner started looking for his wallet, but couldn't find it. "Fuck!" He cursed.

"What?" Seifer asked.

"I left my wallet at home."

"That's alright, chickenwuss, I'll pay for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just got paid today. Good thing too, because that skateboard I got you cost the rest of my paycheck last week." Seifer said as he took out his wallet. "By the way, did you get a chance to try it out at all?"

"Oh, yeah, I did." Hayner said. "It works great!"

"Glad to hear it." Seifer said just as they made it up to the ticket booth, and he bought them two tickets for _Thor_. After they got the tickets, they bought some popcorn, soda, and a couple candies before heading into the theater.

"Come on; let's go sit at the top." Hayner said as he started walking up the stairs.

"Afraid someone we know is going to see us together?" Seifer asked.

"No. I just always sit in the top row."

After they made it to the top and picked out a couple of good seats, they sat down and waited for the movie to start. While they were waiting, Hayner was lost in his thoughts, _'I wonder why Seifer suddenly asked me out, out of nowhere. …Should I just ask him?'_ "…Hey Seifer?"

"Hm?" He hummed as he took a sip of the soda.

"Why did you ask me out?"

Seifer chuckled, "The better question is, why did you accept?"

"Technically, I didn't." Hayner said, "You just said, meet me in the sandlot at around seven, and then you left before I could accept."

"You accepted when you showed up; if you had rejected my offer, you wouldn't have shown up at all."

"How did you know I would show up though?"

Seifer chuckled again, "Because when your crush asks you out, no one would be stupid enough to say no."

"What?" Hayner asked. "How…?"

"Did I know about your crush on me?" Seifer finished. "I overheard you and Roxas talking yesterday. That's also how I knew you wanted that skateboard."

"You heard that?"

"Uh–huh." Seifer said as he took Hayner's hand into his own. "Oh, and for the record, I wouldn't have beaten you to a pulp if you told me yourself."

Hayner laughed, albeit nervously, "If I had known that, I would have told you myself."

The next day, Hayner was in the back alley in front of the usual spot with Olette, Pence, Roxas, and Axel.

"So, where did you go last night?" Roxas asked, "I mean, you told me you were going somewhere, but you never told me where."

"Oh, I went to the movies."

"Really? What did you see?" Olette asked.

"_Thor_."

"How was it?"

"It was good." Was all Hayner said. He didn't want to admit to his friends that he hadn't actually been paying attention to the movie; he and Seifer had been too busy with other stuff.

"Hello lamers." Seifer greeted as he walked over to everyone.

Pence sighed and growled, "Don't you have anything better to do than bug us every day?"

"Pence, relax." Hayner said.

"What?"

Seifer chuckled, "You haven't told them yet, have you? What a shame. I already told Rai and Fuu."

"Told us what?" Olette asked.

"Seifer and I are dating." Hayner admitted.

For almost a full minute, it was completely silent, until Pence fainted and everyone else let out a 'Finally!'.

"Speaking of which," Seifer said as he looked at Roxas. "I guess I owe you a thank you, lamer."

"For what?"

"If it wasn't for you, I probably never would have found out about chickenwuss' crush on me."

"Oh. Your welcome."

Seifer looked at Hayner, "As for you, chickenwuss, meet me tonight? Same place, same time?"

"Okay!" Hayner agreed without hesitation.

"Awesome!" Seifer nearly whispered. "See you tonight then."

As Seifer walked past, Hayner swore he felt a hand against his ass. He nearly squeaked in surprise, but stopped himself.

Seifer left for the sandlot, but before he was out of hearing distance, he heard Roxas say to Hayner, "I knew you wanted Seifer for your birthday!"

KH – KH

Okay… to be honest, I think this chapter sucks, but please tell me what you all think.

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


End file.
